The present invention relates to a telecommunication network which provides interactive control of broadband services.
Today there are several systems which offer distributive services, for instance analog cable-TV networks, analog satellites and analog terrestrial TV networks. A paradigm shift, however, has begun in connection with that digital transmissions have started. Digital transmissions make possible more spectrum efficient transmissions, and that a more individual or target group directed content can be transmitted in a cost efficient way. A leading organisation concerning digital transmission is DVB (Digital Video Broadcast; cooperation between ETSI, EBU and CENELEC) which has produced specifications for transmission of MPEG-2-encoded data via satellite, terrestrial, cable, radio below 10 GHz and radio over 10 GHz. Another organisation with similar aim and direction is DAVIC, the work of which also includes protocol for ATM-transport.
A broadband service such as digital transmission of video channels can be developed by making it interactive. This means that the user can get access to functions such as selecting a film and wind or rewind the film. In addition to video-on-demand one may conceive other suitable interactive services, for instance training and shopping. Smallband interactivity is expected to be sufficient for a not unessential number of the users during a rather long time ahead.
One also should mention the very popular use of xe2x80x9cweb-browsersxe2x80x9d over Internet. This type of service even today is interactive, but with a growing need of bandwidth, above all for downlink, i.e. towards subscriber.
Interactivity can be created in a number of different ways. The common, fixed telephone network, PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network), can be utilized, which however implies that the operator has access to this. A problem just is that a Swedish operator in most cases lacks the possibility to act as an operator abroad.
Another problem with a PSTN-solution is that incoming and outgoing calls are prevented during the time when the line is used as an interactive channel, unless a separate line is not utilized.
One more problem with PSTN is that a changed paradigm for telephony can be observed, above all with the younger generation. It is expected to be more and more common that households do not acquire a fixed subscription but will be satisfied with one or more mobile telephone subscriptions.
The aim of the present invention consequently is to solve these problems.
This above mentioned aim is achieved by a system at a telecommunications network which provides interactive control of broadband services, at which said telecommunications network is a cellular, wireless, telecommunications network which is utilized as interactive control channel to said broadband services.
The invention consequently solves the problem of creating a narrowband interactive channel at low cost without, for instance, existing copper line needing to be utilized. The invention is an advantageous solution for persons who only has a mobile telephone subscription. The invention also gives an operator possibility to offer interactivity at low cost abroad, either themselves or in cooperation with a GSM-operator.
The services which are discussed will be utilized in the homes, where the main use is expected to be in the evenings and during holidays, i.e. during times when the GSM-network is not utilized at its full capacity, because of that the otherwise intensive use by companies then is limited. Services which require low capacity in uplink can make use of the SMS-function in GSM, which makes it possible to make or receive calls at the same time. At larger need of bandwidths, GSM""s data services can be utilized, which however prevent incoming and outgoing calls when the telephone is used for interactive communication.
Further advantages are that the invention makes mobility possible in the sense that a customer can utilize a SIM-card to approve of orders and perform commands at just any terminal connected to the system.
The invention also makes possible a symmetric data channel if, for instance, a computer is connected to a set-top box.
Further embodiments and characteristics of the invention are given in the independent patent claims.